Flower
by That-is-illogical
Summary: When Loki fell from the Bifrost, this was the last thing he expected
1. Chapter 1

Everything hurt.

Everything was numb.

This paradox of feelings consumed Loki's mind for several minutes as he eventually became conscious.

The pain soon became bearable enough that he could determine that he was currently situated in a lying position atop hard ground. However, the pain was not bearable enough that he would be opening his eyes any time soon thank you very much.

* * *

Loki didn't know how long he lay there, nor did he think. His mind and body seemed to have gone into shock after his ordeal through the abyss. He felt and thought nothing.

That is, until he felt something soft land on his face.

Opening his eyes slowly, Loki only saw green before his eyes focussed. Although he still saw mostly green, he could determine the shape of the object-a very familiar object.

Wide awake now, he got up fast, gasping at the pain. With one hand propping himself up, he used the other to pick up the object that had fallen into his lap.

It was a flower. Shaped like the midgardian rose and a deep emerald green, Loki stared at it in disbelief.

He knew that flower, its origin, its history.

The question was, what was it doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I probably made Odin's parenting more craptastic than it would be, but this is Loki's memory-most likely twisted etc. so bear with me here.**

* * *

_"Yes! I've done it!"_

_Loki beamed at his achievement. Snapping his spell book shut, he grabbed his work and ran out of his chambers._

_Weaving past the guards was simple-a carefully placed illusion spell and well timed noise allowed little Loki to slip past them into the throne room._

_"Father!"_

_Odin looked down upon Loki from the throne, his good eye switching attention from his servant to his son, and then quickly back to his servant again._

_"Not now, Loki," he sighed._

_"But father-Look. I have succeeded in my recent studies. I created it myself. From magic," Loki explained proudly. He then procured his work from behind his back. There, in his palm, lay an elegant green flower._

_"Loki..."_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"Yes. Now, could you leave me now. I have important matters to attend to," ordered Odin, not even looking at Loki._

_Loki knew perfectly well when he was being ignored and fled, through some very surprised guards, outside._

* * *

_Thor was returning to his chambers after a rigorous training exercise when he heard the muffled sobs. He spent several minutes trying to locate the source, eventually happening upon a particularly hidden nook of the hallway._

_"Brother?"_

_Loki flinched at Thor's sudden appearance, quickly rubbing at his face._

_"What?"_

_"Are you well?"_

_"Perfectly fine," he replied matter-of-factly._

_"You may be talented at lying, brother, but this is not your finest work," kidded Thor, cracking a playful smile, hoping to get Loki to open up._

_In fact it incited the exact opposite reaction. Loki turned away, burying his head in his shoulder._

_"Well, it seems none of work is fine. I am useless," Loki mumbled._

_"What was that?" Thor shuffled closer to discern his words._

_"Nothing." Loki turned away, pulling his knees up to his face._

_From this new angle, Thor could see what was in Loki's hand. Knowing Loki wouldn't voluntarily show it to him in this mood, he quickly grabbed it._

_"No Thor!" exclaimed Loki, horrified._

_"Loki..."_

_"It is an abomination, I know. I will never succeed in magic. Or anything."_

_"... it is beautiful."_

_"What?" asked Loki, eyes widened in surprise._

_"Did you not create it yourself? Out of magic?"_

_"Yes..." said Loki hesitantly._

_"It is magnificent. You have created something of great beauty. It is most wonderful"_

_"Father doesn't think so. I made it for him. He... He didn't even look at it."_

_"Then he has missed out. May I keep it?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"Right. Just let me mend it for you. I... I damaged a few petals."_

_Thor handed the flower to Loki, who began to concentrate intensely on the flower, which began to glow a soft green. Thor watched on in awe as three new petals emerged to replace the broken and missing ones. Loki let out a deep breath and handed the flower to his brother. _

_His gaze moving from the flower to his brother's face, Loki saw the pure awe and joy of his magic. He couldn't help but mirror Thor's grin._

_"I will keep it forever, Loki"_


End file.
